


among us, seijoh edition

by mintoche



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (just a few), Among Us, Gen, MBMBaM references, dont care tho, flatkawa rights 2020, lol i know, oikawa is Terrible, seijoh antics, teen rating bc everyone swears, theyre teens what u expect, this is dum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintoche/pseuds/mintoche
Summary: *grandking;P called an emergency meeting!*no- ykaijufucker- game literally just startedgrandking;P- <33333333Oikawahasaflatass- you have a flat assgrandking;P- I DO NOTkaijufucker- there’s nothing thereflatkawa- board boygrandking;P- STOPkyoutani- lol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	among us, seijoh edition

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know either  
> played the game and its PRIME and saw too many insta memes ab this, so its kinda not my fault  
> *doesn't update gothel or bridge on fire and does this dumb shit instead* its fine

**Oikawa: grandking;P (cyan w crown)**

**Iwaizumi: kaijufucker (green w horns)**

**Matsukawa: Oikawahasaflatass (blue w dumbass sticker)**

**Hanamaki: flatkawa (yellow w egg)**

**Yahaba: Shigaraki (red w serial killer mask)**

**Kyoutani: kyoutani (pink)**

**Watari: ba1ding b0i (orange w party hat)**

**Kindaichi: turnip (purple w sprout)**

**Kunimi: no (brown w cat hat)**

…

***waiting room** *****

grandking;P- MAKKI

grandking;P- MATTSUN

grandking;P- HOW COULD YOU

kaijufucker- nice

no- ^

grandking;P- MEAN

kytoutani- lol

…

***grandking;P called an emergency meeting!***

no- y

kaijufucker- game literally just started

grandking;P- <33333333

Oikawahasaflatass- you have a flat ass

grandking;P- I DO NOT

kaijufucker- there’s nothing there

flatkawa- board boy

grandking;P- STOP

kyoutani- lol

***nobody was ejected - tie***

…

***grandking;P called an emergency meeting!***

shigaraki- y

ba1ding b0i- I jus wanna do my tasks

flatkawa- I FUCKING swear, if you call another emergency meaning I will come through your screen and strike you

grandking;P- Shut UP shut up shut UP I SAW iwa vent

kaijufucker- NO you FUCKING didn’t I was stopping the fucking oxygen from fucking going out

flatkawa- tbh kaijufucker kinda sus

kaijufucker: die

flatkawa- see????

***nobody was ejected - tie***

…

***dead body reported!***

**called by: grandking;P**

**x: ba1ding b0i**

grandking;P - IWACHAN KILLED WATARI RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME

kaijufucker- It was oikawa

flatkawa- okay

Oikawahasaflatass- okay

shigaraki – okay

no- okay

turnip- okay

kyoutani- okay

grandking;P- WHAT NO

*** grandking;P was ejected***

*** grandking;P was not the imposter***

…

***dead body reported!***

**called by: turnip**

**x: Oikawahasaflatass**

turnip- BROWN

no- self report

turnip- NO

kaijufucker- where

flatkawa- MATTSUN NO

kyoutani- lol

flatkawa- FUK U

turnip- electrical!!!

no- self report

flatkawa- HE WAS SO YOUNG

flatkawa- SO BEAUTIFUL

kaijufucker- shut the f up he’s not actually dead

flatkawa: SUCH A BEAUTIFUL YOUNG LAD

no- self report

kaijufucker- okay

shigaraki- okay

turnip- SENPAI

flakawa- I WILL AVENGE YOU, MATTSUN

turnip- IM INNOCENT

kyoutani- lol

*** turnip was ejected***

*** turnip was not the imposter***

…

***dead body reported!***

**called by: kaijufucker**

**x: kyoutani**

shigaraki- actually don’t care ab this one

flatkawa- sus

no- ^

shigaraki- **¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

kaijufucker- vote yahaba?

no- k

flatkawa- ya

*** shigaraki was ejected***

*** shigaraki was not the imposter***

***defeat***

***imposters: kaijufucker, no***

…

***new game?***

*** >yes***

…

***waiting room***

grandking:P- i CANNOT BELIEVE

kaijufucker- lol losers

no- ^

Oikawahasaflatass - lmao screw u kunimi

Oikawahasaflatass- gg tho

turnip- nice job, senpai!

no- :P

ba1ding b0i- senpai cant believe u killed me

flatkawa- didn’t know u had it in ya, iwa

shigaraki- yah that was cold

grandking;P- IWACHAN U WERE MY FRIEND

kaijufucker- this is literally just a video game

kaijufucker- its pretend

Oikawahasaflatass- then y u such a tryhard

flatkawa- ^

kaijufucker- die

grandking;P- THE AUDACITY

grandking;P- I AM YOUR CAPTAIN

  
grandking;P- YOUR FEARLESS LEADER

grandking;P- YOUR LIGHTHOUSE IN THE COLD NIGHT

grandking;P- DARE I SAY,,, YOUR K I N G

kaijufucker- kick out shittykawa?

shigaraki – okay

no- okay

flatkawa- okay

Oikawahasaflatass- okay

turnip- okay

kyoutani- okay

grandking;P- NO

kyoutani- lol

***grandking;P has been kicked out***

**Author's Note:**

> -iwa always kills/votes out oikawa no exception even if oiks is an imposter with him  
> -kunimi would be the type to walk by a dead body bc he wants to finish his tasks  
> -oikawa is a prime imposter but is always voted out bc he constantly calls emergency meetings for no reason  
> -kindiachi cannot murder, he is pure  
> -makki and mattsun, as we all know, are chaotic evil and chaotic neutral respectfully  
> -yahaba forces kyoutani to play, he agrees but only if he gets pink


End file.
